¡Diario del awesome Gilbird!
by ChibiOkami200
Summary: Por que él, al igual que su amo, tambien tenia un awesome diario!
1. Chapter 1

Diario del awesome Gilbird

Pio, hoy ha sido un awesome día, pio.

Junto con mi awesome amo, Prusia, hemos dominado las regiones vitales de ese no genial aristócrata, piopiopio…!

Lo malo del día, fue el no genial encuentro con la marimacha… ¡Golpeo la cabeza de mi awesome amo!

Esa chica me cae mal ¡Algún día le hare encima!

Hoy también me encontré con Pierre, el pajarraco no awesome –y también pervertido– de ese amigo raro de Prusia. El pervertido quería tener un huevo conmigo… ¿¡Cuando entenderá que soy macho!? ¡No puedo tener huevos! ¡Y él tampoco! Jamás me volveré a quedar a solas con él. En fin, huir de Pierre no fue lo único que hice hoy, cuando mi asombroso amo fue a tomar su awesome siesta (habito tomado por uno de sus no tan awesome amigos, pero awesome al fin y al cabo; España) fui a mi base secreta, si, esa de la que hable tiempo atrás, a entrenar a los principiantes; a esos pollitos aún les falta para ser tan geniales como Yo y poder servirles a Prusia.

¡No se preocupe amo, dentro de poco su ejército awesome será invencible!

¡Que así sea o dejo de llamarme el Awesome Pollito Gilbird del Awesome Prusia! ¡Piopiopio~!


	2. Chapter 2

Diario del awesome Gilbird!

¡Hoy ha sido el día más awesome de mi vida!

Estoy tan feliz, pio.

Si bien mi día no empezó tan genial como debía ser, término simplemente awesome; no puedo evitar sentirme el pollito más afortunado, especial, querido, genial y awesome, a pesar de que diariamente solo me siento awesome!

Piopiopio~

Creo que explicare todo desde el principio, pio.

Esta mañana nos levantamos temprano, a eso de las seis (lo cual es extraño ya que nos despertamos mucho más tarde, ya sabes, para poder recuperar toda la awesomeidad perdida durante el día) y salimos pronto a entrenar; ¡Obtuve un nuevo record de vuelo! Aunque cómo no, si soy tan genial.

Sin embargo…había algo que me inquietaba, y era que el amo Prusia estuviera tan serio; es decir, mein gott, ¡Prusia nunca esta serio! Solo en situaciones muy importantes, incluso más que una guerra, y para que mentir, me asuste, pio. Con decir que el resto del entrenamiento, por lo menos hasta el mediodía, paso en silencio basta.

A eso de las dos o quizás tres, Ore-sama decidió que iríamos a comer, estábamos cansados, así que no nos haría mal recuperar energía.

Pero lo awesome sucedió luego de comer…

-¡Oye Gilbird, espera!-dijo mi awesome amo

-¿Pio?-

-Te tengo una genial sorpresa-

Lo vi darse vuelta y abrir un cajón del estante para sacar un pequeño paquetito, uno que me intrigo demasiado.

-Esto lo hice especialmente para mi awesome amigo-comento observando la caja… ¿tiernamente?-¡Feliz cumpleaños Gilbird!

¿Mi cumpleaños…? ¡Era mi cumpleaños! ¡Mi asombroso cumpleaños! Pio, lo había olvidado completamente, pero me agrado saber que mi amo lo recordó y me hizo un regalo, pio!

Me sorprendió mucho cuando saco de la cajita un pequeño sombrerito, igual al suyo, y tampoco negare que estaba demasiado emocionado, incluso nervioso!

-¡Para que así ambos seamos lo más awesome posible!

Cuando me lo puso, casi me desmayo.

Sin duda este fue el mejor día de mi awesome vida, piopiopio~

* * *

Bueno, primero que nada perdonen la tardanza, hace mucho lo tenia pero soy vaga y no lo quería pasar a la computadora jejeje...

En fin, de esto no se cuantos capítulos haré, pero espero les haya gustado!


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Diario de la awesome Julbird!_

¡Mein gott! No sabes lo que me ha pasado hoy ¡Pio!

Hoy, mi asombrosa dueña y yo, su awesome compañera, nos hemos encontrado con...con...¡Nuestros dobles! Casi me muero... ¡E-eran idénticos a nosotras! No me lo podía creer, eran como nosotras pero en hombre, fue increíble, pio.

...Mi versión masculina es muy guapo ¿Sabes? ¡Eso quiere decir que yo soy hermosa~! ¡Piopiopio!

¿Estaría mal salir con mi doble?

Quiero decir ¡Seriamos doblemente awesome!

Y por lo que pudimos hablar, él también esta entrenando a futuros pollitos que servirán para el ejercito de nuestros amos, pio, hemos quedado para entrenarlos juntos!

La awesome Julchen también la paso bien hoy, ¡Ella y su contra parte se reían mucho! Eso me hizo feliz, por lo que me prometí, y como la awesome pollita que soy lo cumpliré, volver a reunirnos todos! ...y jugarle una broma al señorito! piopiopio~

* * *

Si, ya se ;n; muy corto para tan larga espera ¡Me disculpo! prometo compensarlos pronto...creo.

Y si, este capitulo se lo dedique a la versión Nyo de Gilbird, Julbird también merecía algo de cariño! ¡Espero les guste!


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Diario del Awesome Gilbird!_

Te seré sincero, pio, soy un pollito awesomente malvado.

Si, si, sé lo que piensas: _"¡The awesome Gilbird no puede ser malvado, él es todo un ángel awesome, la reencarnación del bien!"_, pero no es así, pues yo hice algo malo~

El día de hoy, mi awesome amo Prusia tenia un compromiso importante, al cual, lamentablemente, no podía llevarme, motivo por el que me dejo al cuidado de su hermano, West... según el amo él es alguien tierno ¡Pero no me lo creo! ¡Él jamás podrá ser tan tierno como Yo! obviamente se lo demostré.

Piopiopio~

Cuando mi awesome amo se fue (No sin antes dejar una enorme lista sobre cómo cuidar a su increíble amigo, la cual su hermano no leyó por considerarla ridícula), West me tomó con brusquedad en sus manos, siendo ese el motivo por el que decidi vengarme y le picotee los dedos, y no es que busque una excusa, ¡En verdad me agarro fuerte...!

Bueno, quizás no tanto.

Pero el caso es que "el tierno de West" se enojo por eso, y me encerró ¡En una jaula!, ¡A mi!, ¡Al asombroso pollito de Prusia!, jum, sin duda aquello merecía una venganza.

Para resumir un poco las cosas, te diré solo lo básico e importante. De una _awesome_ manera logre escapar de aquella mugrosa e indigna jaula que pretendía poseerme e hice algo que cualquier otro pollito hubiera hecho, lo encerré en un armario, y no preguntes cómo porque es una verdaderamente laaarga historia, lo único que debes saber es que yo triunfe, y le enseñe a ese mocoso a no meterse conmigo ¡Pio!

Sin duda alguna, el awesome de mi amo, me considerará a mi el más tierno, en vez de a su hermano-nada-awesome, piopiopio~

* * *

No me maten(?)

Me había olvidado que tenia esta historia para ser sincera, pero en fin, aquí esta el capitulo. Básicamente siempre me imagine a Gilbird celoso del cariño que le tiene Gilbert a Ludwig, así que con eso, nació este capitulo. No tengo nada más que agregar, gracias a todos los que leen y comentan.

Espero volver pronto con otro capitulo.


End file.
